fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Elephant classification
Subfamilia Elephantinae ** Tribe Elephantini (elephants) *** Subtribe Primelephantina † **** Genus Primelephas † ***** Subgenus Primelephanta † ****** Species Primelephas gomphotheroides ****** Species Primelephas korotorensis **** Genus Hypselephas † *** Subtribe Loxodontina **** Genus Loxodon ***** Subgenus Loxodonta (African elephants) ****** Species Loxodonta africana ******* Subspecies Loxodonta africana adaurora † ******* Subspecies Loxodonta africana africana (African Bush Elephant or African Cape Elephant) ******* Subspecies Loxodonta africana oxyotis (African Plains Savanna Elephant or West African Steppe Elephant) ******* Subspecies Loxodonta africana pharaonensis (North African Elephant, Carthaginian Elephant or Atlas Elephant) † ****** Species Loxodonta cyclotis (African Forest Elephant) ******* Subspecies Loxodonta pumilio (or Loxodonta fransseni) (African Pygmy Elephant)1''' *** Subtribe Elephantina or Supergenus Elephadon **** Genus Elephas (Eurasian elephants) ***** Species Elephas maximus (Asian elephant) ****** Subspecies Elephas maximus indicus (Indian Elephant) ****** Subspecies Elephas maximus maximus (Sri Lankan Elephant) ****** Subspecies Elephas maximus sumatrensis (Sumatran Elephant) ****** Subspecies Elephas maximus borneensis (Borneo Elephant or Asian Pygmy Elephant) ****** Subspecies ? Vietnam Elephant and Laos Elephant'''2 ****** Subspecies Elephas maximus rubridens (Chinese Elephant) † ****** Subspecies Elephas maximus asurus (Syrian Elephant) † ***** Species Elephas beyeri † ***** Species Elephas celebensis † ***** Species Elephas iolensis † ***** Species Elephas planifrons † ***** Species Elephas platycephalus † ***** Species Elephas recki † ****** Subspecies Elephas recki atavus † ****** Subspecies Elephas recki brumpti † ****** Subspecies Elephas recki ileretensis † ****** Subspecies Elephas recki illertensis † ****** Subspecies Elephas recki recki † ****** Subspecies Elephas recki shungurensis † ***** Subgenus Palaeoloxodon † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) antiquus † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) creticus † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) creutzburgi † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) chaniensis † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) cypriotes † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) ekorensis † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) falconeri † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) mnaidriensis † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) melitensis † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) namadicus † ****** Species Elephas (Palaeoloxodon) naumanni † **** Genus Mammuthus † (Mammoths) ***** Species Mammuthus africanavus (African mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus armeniacus (Armenian mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus columbi (Columbian mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus exilis (Pygmy mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus dwarfus (Wrangel Island mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus imperator (American mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus jeffersonii (Jeffersonian mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus lamarmorae (Sardinian Dwarf mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus meridionalis (Southern mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus planifrons † ***** Species Mammuthus primigenius (Woolly mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus subplanifrons † ***** Species Mammuthus sungari (Songhua River Mammoth) † ***** Species Mammuthus trogontherii (Steppe mammoth) † ** Tribe Belodontini † *** Subtribe Belodontina † **** Genus Tetrabelodon † **** Genus Stegotetrabelodon † **** Genus Stegodibelodon † * Subfamilia Stegodontinae † ** Genus Stegodon † *** Species Stegodon aurorae † *** Species Stegodon elephantoides † *** Species Stegodon florensis † *** Species Stegodon ganesha † *** Species Stegodon insignis † *** Species Stegodon orientalis † *** Species Stegodon shinshuensis † *** Species Stegodon sompoensis † *** Species Stegodon sondaarii † *** Species Stegodon trigonocephalus † *** Species Stegodon zdanski † * Subfamilia Lophodontinae or Rhynchotheriinae3 † ** Genus Anancus † *** Species Anancus alexeevae † *** Species Anancus arvernensis † *** Species Anancus kenyensis † ** Genus Morrillia † ** Tribe Lophodontini (Lophodonty) † *** Subtribe Lophodontina † **** Genus Tetralophodon † **** Genus Paratetralophodon † **** Genus Zygolophodon † ** Tribe Cuvieroniini † *** Genus Stegomastodon † **** Species Stegomastodon mirificus † **** Species Stegomastodon platensis † **** Species Stegomastodon primitivus † **** Species Stegomastodon waringi † *** Genus Cuvieronius † **** Species Cuvieronius hyodon † **** Species Cuvieronius priestleyi † **** Species Cuvieronius tropicus † Notes 1. The supposed African Pygmy Elephant (Loxodonta (africana) pumilio or Loxodonta fransseni) is indistinguishable from the normal African Forest Elephant on a population genetics level. It appears to be a local morph.Status of the so-called African pygmy elephant (Loxodonta pumilio (NOACK 1906)) - Accessed December 16, 2007 2. The elephant population in Vietnam and Laos is undergoing tests to determine if it is a fifth living subspecies. 3. The subfamily Lophodontinae/Rhynchotheriinae, are placed by some authors within the gomphotheres, while others consider them as true Elephantidae. References Category:Elephants